All I Ask of You
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: The Platinum Pair is spending a quiet evening together, but knowing them, it's not going to be quiet for very long. Yagyuu initiates a challenge and Niou accepts. Who is going to be the winner after witty banter, silly ideas, and a solid refusal to lose.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **T for suggested adult scenarios.

**Author's Note:** So I completely forgot that I had even started this until I went through and started cleaning up my desktop. Then I was hit with some good inspiration and was able to finish it in a day. More Platinum Pair witty verbal combat. Yagyuu remains immovable as Niou tries his best to break down the walls, metaphorically of course :) Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Hey Yagyuu."

"What is it?"

"Do you think I can be as romantic as Yanagi?"

Yagyuu stared at him questionably and Niou grinned back.

"Hmm…"

"You want to say no, don't you?"

"That's not true."

"Oh, but it is, my dear gentleman," Niou teased, pushing him lightly on the back. They were currently curled up on the sofa with the dancing red and orange flames from the fireplace being their only source of light. It was a quaint evening where they felt the need to just lay comfortably together and let their stresses disappear.

"Where's your proof?" Yagyuu countered skeptically and he saw Niou's fingers hovering in front of his eyes before he plucked his glasses off of his face.

"Give them back," Yagyuu said with resignation, turning over to face him. Niou had already put them on and was smiling sweetly.

"Why? You are still able to see up close…"

Yagyuu sighed harshly as Niou tantalizing played with a lock of Yagyuu's hair. He had to admit that he really liked it when Niou wore his glasses because he looked more professional and intelligent, but he also liked the carefree and mischievous Niou as well. However, he disapproved of people doing things without permission and found himself within in a conflict of interests when it came to Niou.

"Back to the point, I know you don't think I can do it comparatively to Yanagi. Even so, I do wonder if you think I can be romantic at all."

"Would you like to prove me wrong?" Yagyuu challenged, making another attempt to regain his glasses and failing when Niou blocked his hand.

"I don't lose challenges."

"You do. When it comes to me."

"There's always a first time for everything," Niou stated kissing him lightly on the forehead. "So let's see… romantic…"

Yagyuu looked back at him skeptically, a bit wary of what Niou was trying to come up with. Anytime Niou had to think about something usually meant something ridiculous was going to happen. He was someone who could plan far in advance without much thought and he reacted very quickly and tactically to things. Prolonged thinking for Niou was almost detrimental to other peoples' health.

"Is asking if I could do you in the kitchen with you only wearing an apron romantic?"

"No!"

"What about from behind as you are doing the dishes in that apron?"

"Absolutely not. The dishes won't get done."

"But you will…"

"Not the point Niou-kun," Yagyuu said exasperatedly.

"Maid outfit?"

"No way in hell."

"Your body covered in whipped cream and drizzled with chocolate syrup. With a cherry on top?"

"I'm not a desert."

Niou pouted as he started to think about changing his approach.

"How about school? You like school. I could seduce you in a classroom and we could do it on one of the desks."

"I don't have fantasies like that."

"Dang… And I thought you liked everything about school too…" Niou said, still toying around with Yagyuu's hair much to Yagyuu's apparent displeasure. "Not even with one of us in the teacher's chair and the other one under the teacher's desk?"

"That's completely out of the question."

"On the tennis courts after practice? On a hot day 'cause it's more… raunchy?"

"Romance does not always involve sex."

"It can lead to sex though. Or at least a real good turn-on."

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"That's why I'm always the one doing you," Niou joked while grabbing Yagyuu's arm to prevent himself from being hit. Provoking Yagyuu was always an adrenaline-pumping thrill. One of these days he was probably going to get it back ten-fold, but the anticipated punishment never stopped him from testing danger.

"Oh I know!" Niou said excitedly with a wide grin and Yagyuu raised one eyebrow dubiously. "I could jerk you off in front of a mirror. Some people get turned on by the sight of themselves enveloped in the flames of sinful passion."

"I don't think I'm one of them," Yagyuu retorted seriously. "And don't even suggest a window either where there's a chance of the public seeing."

"Read my mind Yagyuu. Where's the fun without some risk?"

"My personal belongings are for your eyes only Niou-kun."

"Geez, you're so stiff sometimes," Niou complained, frowning playfully. Without warning, he reached for the front of Yagyuu's pants and rubbed it, causing Yagyuu to scowl.

"Except there. I can't believe my words have no effect on you."

"Because they're preposterous ideas," Yagyuu huffed, removing Niou's hand and turning over. "I think I'm going to ignore you now."

He felt Niou's arms snake around him and pull him close. He gave in and sank into his warm embrace, closing his eyes as Niou sighed contentedly. To Yagyuu, just laying there in his arms next to a comforting fire in the semi-darkness was considered romantic to Yagyuu, but he wasn't going to tell Niou that.

"So surprising you with roses, taking you out for candlelit dinners, watching the stars together in the park… is that romantic?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"What about swimming naked in the ocean together? Sharing a blanket while watching a movie? Me sprawled on your bed wearing your favorite clothes when you didn't invite me over?"

"Those things are romantic too."

"Maybe you should date Oshitari instead? All of these things sound like they're right up his alley."

"Even though his voice is completely irresistible, Atobe-kun would skin me alive," Yagyuu said and he was sure that Niou was affronted without having to look to confirm.

"So you would rather date him than me?" Niou asked hotly and Yagyuu smirked to himself. He loved getting Niou riled up as much as Niou enjoyed doing it to him.

"Niou, you know that I love you and you only."

"Phew. I just had to check."

"It's nice to know that you have a lot of faith in me."

"Sarcasm wasn't your strongest suit you know, bur now it's not too bad. I'll blame the influence of your sarcastic, yet _romantic_, ex-boyfriend."

"You are so jealous."

Silence. Yagyuu wondered if he had pushed Niou over his limit, but he didn't want to press the subject any further. It was probably best to move on by either staying quiet or changing the subject. He started drifting into a slight stupor and could only hazily register Niou's fingers threading through his own. It sounded as though Niou was humming a pitch softly, but he wasn't quite sure.

"There will never be a day when I won't think of you."

"Are you really going there?" Yagyuu questioned dryly, still in a daze.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…"

"Why are you quoting Phantom of the Opera?"

"Because it's your favorite movie. And it's also night and we're in the dark…kinda..."

"You're not getting any from me."

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind," Niou said, pulling him tighter and whispering in his ear. Yagyuu could have sworn that Niou purposely let his rattail brush over his right cheek to tempt him so more. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in."

"If you're going to sing, don't skip some of the lines."

"Wanted to highlight the important things, Yagyuu," Niou pointed out. "But it seems your favorite song, 'Music of the Night', isn't working its magic on you tonight."

"Don't tell me your going to continue…" Yagyuu said as his mind was becoming more alert by the minute. It wasn't possible to ignore him any longer so he figured he'd give him some kind of verbal debate.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" Niou forcefully flipped Yagyuu so he was facing him and he landed a deep kiss that was met with resistance from the other party. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun."

"No, it hasn't even started," Yagyuu said icily, pulling away, but Niou was quicker. His hands were behind Yagyuu's head in an instant, keeping him from moving, and then he started to move his face dangerously close. The flickering flames were casting his face in both shadow and light, making him look even more malicious than he actually was. Even the stolen glasses glinted with menace.

"Tell me Yagyuu…" Niou whispered dangerously seductively and Yagyuu wondered if Yukimura had been teaching him a few tricks. "How long should we two wait before we're one?"

Yagyuu felt flustered and speechless. All rational thought left him as he furiously worked to come up with something, anything, to say in return. Niou released his hold and settled back down with a bit of a sinister grin still lingering on his face.

"Apparently a little while longer since you've been caught off-guard."

"I'll just say that your attempt at swooning me through singing lines out of Phantom of the Opera was only slightly effective."

"Sounds like we're playing Pokémon now."

"And you need to stop thinking about sex and trying to instigate it."

Niou massaged Yagyuu's back as he turned around again slowly.

"Hold me… I like it when you do," Yagyuu murmured gently after a slight pause.

"Your wish is my command," Niou said obligingly, putting his arms back around him, snug and tender. "Can I try one more time?"

"I can't stop you…"

"I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you…"

"Or aggravate me. It depends on your mood."

"Shh… you're ruining the song and you had already scolded me for skipping lines." He felt Niou clench him tighter and rest the side of his head on his right cheek lovingly.

"Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too…"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you," Yagyuu continued, hearing a soft gasp of pleasant surprise from Niou.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning," they both sang sweetly in unison as they watched the fire cool down to mere glowing embers.

"Say you love me…" Yagyuu said kindly.

"You know I do…" Niou answered with calm honesty.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you…" Niou finished with Yagyuu, letting the last note resonate delicately as the last of the fire faded into nothingness. The vibrations of Niou's voice while his face was resting on his had been making Yagyuu's heart flutter the entire duration they were singing. "You have a beautiful singing voice, you know that right?"

"So do you. We complement each other completely." He obliged him with a soft kiss that that felt like it landed on his lips as Niou reached to turn on the nearby lamp. When it lit up, Yagyuu saw that he had been rewarded with a bright smile.

"But still, picking the most 'romantic' song out of the movie isn't the most romantic thing. It simply just has to be something that I'm not expecting, something that says I'm special and precious to only you, something you wouldn't do for anyone else… and it has to be from your heart."

"Would I ever sing something that cheesy to anyone else?" Niou countered teasingly. "And besides, I know that you were extremely touched by it."

"Not at all," Yagyuu said in response with a steely tone and Niou's hand stealthily made its way back to the front of his pants.

"Uh-huh. And this just happens to be as stiff as your personality is for no reason, right?"

"I guess I can't hide it any longer. It was indeed very adorable. And romantic."

"I win the challenge then," Niou concluded victoriously as he clambered onto Yagyuu and adjusted him to he was facing the ceiling with Niou sitting on top of his body. "Thanks for lying so you didn't have to admit losing, but you have no chance against the romanticist that is I."

"Love me Niou-kun," Yagyuu encouraged endearingly, unbuttoning his shirt and noting how Niou was looking at his motions with a hungry look in his eyes. Yagyuu was every bit the coy devil that Niou was when he wanted something. "That's all I ask of you."

"You don't have to say it twice, Yeeagyuu."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, Phantom of the Opera is my all-time favorite musical. The song lyrics are beautiful, the Phantom is a conflicted badass, and the french horn/low brass parts in the music are epic. Also, if Baba Toru and Nakagauchi Masataka (Tenimyu Yagyuu and Niou) ever sang Phantom of the Opera songs... OMG LOVE!


End file.
